


happy birthday, mi amor

by 818_888_simp



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, also really bad, domestic prinxiety, oh my god this is so fluffy like, really terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/818_888_simp/pseuds/818_888_simp
Summary: Virgil receives an extra-special surprise on his birthday.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	happy birthday, mi amor

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, first time writing on AO3. No idea what goes here so, enjoy, I guess?

Virgil yawned, sitting up and stretching. He pat the bed next to him, looking for Roman, but he couldn't find his dramatic boyfriend lying next to him. Panicked, Virgil opened his blurry eyes further and saw that Roman's side of the bed was vacant.

Confused at the fact that his always-oversleeping boyfriend was up already, Virgil looked wildly around. He was about to get up when Roman kicked open the door.

Virgil yelped and fell back on the bed, smacking his head on the headboard. Roman gasped and ran over, a tray of food rattling in his hands. He set the tray down and helped Virgil up.

"You okay, mi amor?" Roman asked, worried.

"That's gonna bruise later." Virgil groaned.

"I'm sorry," Roman said, his voice dripping with concern.

Virgil looked up at his boyfriend, a playful twinkle in his eyes. "It's fine." he eyed the tray of food that Roman had brought. "Breakfast in bed?"

"It's your birthday, mi amor," Roman cooed.

Virgil's eyes widened. "Holy fuck, you're right."

"You forgot?" Roman laughed.

"Momentarily." Virgil mumbled. "Give me a break, I just woke up. And give me that food."

Roman smiled, handing his grouchy boyfriend the tray of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and a moment later, a cup of steaming black coffee.

"Mm, coffee." Virgil sighed, sinking into the pillows that Roman had propped up for him. Roman smiled, grabbing a lap desk and propping it on its legs in front of Virgil. He set the tray on top of the lap desk.

Roman watched Virgil as he picked at the food.

"Baby, you need to eat." Roman said, worriedly ruffling Virgil's hair.

The anxious man looked nervously at his food. Roman sighed and picked up the tray, bringing it downstairs and leaving it on the table. He came back upstairs to find Virgil sniffling on the bed, curled up in a ball.

Roman ran to him. "Virge? What's wrong?"

"It's just..." Virgil sighed, folding into Roman's embrace as he climbed onto the bed. "You went through all that trouble to make me breakfast and I didn't eat it..."

"Oh, mi amor, that's alright!" Roman laughed, but upon seeing his beloved's facwe contort in guilt, he stopped. "Please believe me. It's alright."

"But I didn't- you woke up early to make me that and I didn't eat it." Virgil bit his lip. "I'm such a bad boyfriend." he mumbled.

Roman gently turned Virgil's chin so that he was looking up at him. "Virgil." he said in a dominant tone. Virgil squirmed, uncomfortable. Roman immediately let go of his chin and hugged him tight.

"Don't ever say that. You're an amazing boyfriend, and I don't deserve an angel like you to be my boyfriend." Roman whispered, patting Virgil's back. Virgil wrapped his arms around Roman, nervous.

"Really?" he whispered.

"¿Crees que mentiría?" Roman asked. Do you think I would lie?

Virgil smiled. "Por supuesto que no," Of course not.

"You learned Spanish?" Roman gasped.

"Shut up." Virgil flushed.

Roman smiled, pulling Virgil onto his lap and wrapping his arms tighter around him.

"Te quiero..." Roman murmured. I love you

"Yo también te quiero." I love you too

They were wrapped up in each other's embraces until Roman checked the alarm clock on their bed stand and yelped.

"What is it?" Virgil asked, bolting upright.

"Nothing, mi amor. I just need to go somewhere, and I'm rather late." Roman said, kissing the top of Virgil's head and jumping off of the bed.

"Where the hell would you need to go at 9 in the morning?" Virgil grumbled.

"Somewhere." Roman smiled, walking into the restroom. When he walked out, his hair was mussed and he was wearing a striped sweater with light blue jeans.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be with you this morning, love. It's very important, and at least I'll be back in time for lunch." Roman said, smiling stressfully. He pulled on a white baseball cap and a thick white coat. He leaned on the bed, kissing Virgil one last time before walking out the door.

Virgil sat on the bed, staring blankly at the opposite wall for a moment before falling back onto the bed. He sighed, running a hand over his face and flopping onto his back.

Virgil got up, rubbing his eyes and walking downstairs. He was planning on watching TV until Roman came home, so he curled up on the couch and turned on a Disney movie bundle. He relaxed, feeling sore from sleeping wrong. He guessed that Roman would be home by one, as that was when Patton and Janus promised to come over for lunch. Logan and Remus were out working, so they couldn't take the day off.

And yet when Patton and Janus came, knocking on his door, Roman wasn't home yet. Virgil grew worried, wondering what had happened. He was too worried to notice that his two best friends exchanged knowing looks behind his back.

He was momentarily distracted from his worries by Patton and Janus, who talked and laughed with him, Disney playing in the background. Janus was swishing wine around in a glass, despite Patton and Virgil worrying that it was too early in the day. Patton happily sipped his Capri-Sun and Virgil drank unsweetened tea as Janus gossiped about his coworkers.

It grew as late as four o clock, and Virgil couldn't help but be anxious; he had a mild panic attack, worrying for Roman's safety. He had tried to call him, but he couldn't reach him, which panicked him further. Patton and Janus helped center him, giving him his medication and sitting him down.

"It's okay," Patton said. "I'm sure he's fine."

"But where is he?" Virgil cried, tears pricking his eyes.

Patton was about to say something, but Janus shot him a look and he shut his mouth.

"I'm sure that asshole is fine. He may not be bright, but he knows better than to worry you like this." Janus said, lightly touching Virgil's arms as he sat on the couch next to him. He nodded at Patton, who raced out. Janus cautiously wrapped his arms around Virgil, who immediately melted into his embrace.

"It's okay," Janus said. "I'm sure he's okay."

Patton came back a moment later with a smile on his face. He nodded to Janus, who stood up. Virgil looked at them with a tear-streaked face.

"Come on, bitch, we have something to get you ready for."

<><><>

"Why are we doing this, again...?" Virgil muttered. He was sitting on his bed as Janus applied makeup to his face and Patton flitted about, trying to put together the outfit that the two had brought from his car.

"We told you, we want to give you a night out," Janus said absentmindedly, touching up his eye shadow. "Since that asshole you call "the love of your life" doesn't seem to be coming back."

Virgil's eyes widened, almost messing up his makeup. "Roman's not coming back?"

Janus faltered, then smiled. "Of course he is. Otherwise I would beat him up."

Virgil smiled at his friend gratefully. Janus finished up his makeup and handed Virgil over to Patton, who ran over with a pair of clothes in his hands. He helped Virgil into the clothes, careful not to ruin his makeup, and turned him to the mirror that was hung in the hall.

He was wearing a long purple coat with a white hoodie, and a white beanie was perched on his head. He was wearing dark blue jeans and white sneakers that matched the ones that Roman had. His makeup was subtle, his eyes dusted lightly with gold eyeshadow and his eyebrows darkened; his cheeks were highlighted and his lips were a light red.

"I look..." Virgil gasped.

"Stunning?" Janus smirked.

"Beautiful!" Patton squealed.

"Nice." Virgil said, smoothing his coat. "Where are we going again?"

"You'll see." Janus said, pulling him down the stairs and into Patton's car, which was parked outside. Patton caught the keys that Virgil threw him and locked the front door, then hopped into the car as well. He handed Janus his keys and Janus started the car and rolled out of Virgil's driveway.

Virgil shifted in his seat, craning his neck to see where they were going. Patton pulled him back down on the seat, scolding him. "What if you get hurt?" he said.

"I'll be fine, Pat," Virgil smiled. A few minutes later, Janus pulled up at the local park.

"The park?" Virgil asked, confused. "Why are we-"

"Shut." Janus murmured, pulling Virgil out of the car. He led Virgil to a small, secluded-by-trees section of the park that gave off a magical vibe. Virgil hadn't noticed it before, but it was lovely.

Not only that, it was set up with beautiful streamers and tablecloths, with candles lit all over the place and roses littered on the floor.

"Janus? What are we-" he spun around to look at his friends, but they were nowhere to be found.

"Janus? Patton?" he asked, panicking slightly.

Just then, a familiar, soothing voice came from the clearing.

"Hello, mi amor."

Virgil turned back around to face Roman, who was wearing a white dress shirt that was slightly unbuttoned, paired with a pair of blue jeans, along with a black dress coat. He was holding a bouquet of roses, and was smiling sheepishly.

"You absolute moron!" Virgil cried, racing towards his boyfriend's open arms. He dove into Roman's warm embrace, grumbling.

"I'm sorry, baby... but it's your birthday, and I wanted to do something extra special." Roman laughed, patting Virgil's hair.

"Still, you can't just leave me like that!" Virgil said, burying his face into Roman's shirt.

"I heard you had a panic attack. I'm so sorry, mi amor." Roman murmured.

"How did you know that?" Virgil said, looking up at him.

"I have my ways." Roman smiled, handing Virgil the bouquet of flowers.

Virgil smiled. "You dork. All this for my birthday?"

"Well..." Roman said, rubbing the back of his neck. "That's not the only thing that I wanted to celebrate with you here."

"Hmm?" Virgil asked, looking curiously at his boyfriend.

Roman took a deep breath and knelt on one knee, pulling a small box out of his back pocket.

"Roman?" Virgil gasped.

"Virgil, for so long you have been the light of my life. My drive, the reason that I wake up in the morning- sometimes quite literally. You're the peanut butter to my jelly, and I want it to be that way for the rest of our lives. Virgil Cynic, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

Virgil seemed to hesitate for a moment, making Roman's heart drop.

"Mi amor?"

Virgil looked into Roman's eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks. "You idiot."

"Wh-what-" Roman stuttered.

"You really think I'd say no?" Virgil asked, tackling Roman and kissing him passionately.

"So it's a yes?" Roman asked as they pulled apart.

Virgil smacked him lightly. "Yes."

Roman started crying as well, standing up and fitting the shiny ring onto Virgil's finger.

Virgil stood on his toes as Roman leaned down. Their lips met in a way that they had never before. This kiss warmed Virgil's toes and made Roman's heart jump out of his chest erratically. Not that their kisses before weren't like that, but... this one... felt like it filled the two up to their toes with love.

Just then, Patton and Janus sprang out of the trees and pulled Virgil into a tight embrace. Patton was crying, and Janus was tearing up slightly.

"You're getting married!" Patton cried, his nose red from crying and the cold weather.

"I'm getting married." Virgil laughed hoarsely. "I'm getting married."

Logan, Patton's husband, and Remus, Roman's brother and Janus's husband, emerged from the same trees that Patton and Janus had to congratulate the couple.

"Oh, I was waiting for you two to seal the deal!" Patton cried, wiping his eyes. "It's gonna be so cute!"

Virgil smiled and looked at his fiancé. Roman caught his eye, and they both grinned, separating themselves to run toward each other and kiss in the glow of the candles. Virgil tangled his hand in Roman's hair, and Roman pulled Virgil closer to him by the waist.

When they pulled apart, there was one thing that their eyes conveyed that they didn't need to say.

'I love you.'

<><><>

It was Christmas- six days after Roman had proposed to Virgil- and Virgil had said yes.

It was very early, but they had both decided that they wanted their wedding to be on Valentine's day, as much as it was so freaking cliche.

Virgil glanced over at his fiancé, and upon seeing the trail of drool that led from his mouth, was once again reminded of the biggest question in the universe: why he loved this man.

He sighed happily and tousled Roman's hair gently, silently giggling as Roman mumbled, "Back off, fiend... I shall rescue you, mi amor..."

Virgil hopped off the bed and stumbled to the bathroom, his legs weak from the night that he and Roman had. He brushed his teeth and washed his face, tying back his hair, which had gotten rather long. He walked down the stairs of their house and into the kitchen, where he opened the fridge to look for things he could cook for breakfast.

He was making an omelette when Roman padded up from behind him, wrapping his arms around his middle and mumbling incoherently.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, you awake?" Virgil chuckled.

"To be fair, we were going all night," Roman mumbled.

"Oh shut up." Virgil laughed. He turned off the stove and reached for a plate, nearly slipping on some water that had dripped on the floor.

"Woah," Roman said, catching him. "You okay, babe?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Virgil said, steadying himself on Roman's arm.

"I'm sorry, did I go too rough yesterday?" Roman asked.

Virgil pecked his lips. "It's okay."

Roman reached for the plate and handed it to Virgil, who plated the omelette. He was about to turn around to head for the table when Roman picked him up bridal style and carried him to the table.

"Wha- Roman, let me down!" Virgil yelped.

"I don't want you to fall again." Roman murmured, kissing the top of his forehead. Virgil flushed a dark red and hid his face in Roman's shirt. Roman sat down on a chair, taking the omelette out of Virgil's hands and setting it on the table. He sat Virgil comfortably in his lap and grabbed a spoon from a container on the table.

"We're going to Patton's for the Christmas party later tonight, right?" Virgil asked as Roman spooned him a bite of omelette.

"Yeah," Roman said, eating some of the eggs himself. "It's just gonna be us, Logan, Patton, Janus and my brother."

"Mmkay," Virgil said, snuggling into Roman's chest. Roman smiled.

"We need to get ready soon, I promised Patton that we'd come over to help with the decorations and cooking." Roman said, spooning Virgil another spoonful of omelette.

"Why so early?" Virgil grumbled.

"I'm sorry, but Patton forgot that Logan needed to be out this morning and has nobody else to help him." Roman said.

Virgil sighed and tried to get up, but stumbled and fell back into Roman's lap.

"Come on, I'll carry you back upstairs." Roman chuckled, leaving the omelette and easily picking Virgil up. He carried his fiancé back up the stairs of their house and into their room.

"Can I pick out your outfit? Just this once?" Roman whined.

Virgil looked at him with annoyance as he was dropped onto their bed. "Fine." he muttered, knowing he was going to regret it.

Roman squealed and ran over to their closet, excitedly opening the door and rummaging through the many clothes that they owned. He picked out a light purple turtleneck sweater for Virgil, accompanied by a white down winter coat and black jeans with boots. He tossed these to Virgil, who walked into the bathroom to change into them. When he came out, Roman gushed over how cute he looked and handed him a pair of boots to wear later when they went out. He picked a matching red sweater and white pants with a black coat for himself.

"Come on, mi amor. I promised Patton we'd be there by ten." Roman said, lifting Virgil back into his arms.

"Put me down now." Virgil grumbled. "I don't want to be carried everywhere."

Roman laughed. "Alright, Emo Nightmare."

<><><>

That Christmas was the best that Virgil and Roman had ever had. Janus and Remus came over a few hours after Virgil and Roman had arrived, and Logan came not much after. Roman didn't let Virgil into the kitchen, knowing that Patton was sure to burn at least one dish. Needless to say he burnt many more.

Virgil had received another sweater from Patton, a book on anxiety from Logan, a case of makeup- which he loved to toy with- from Janus and Remus, and...

An empty journal from Roman. The cover was beautiful adorned with silver embroidery, but all the pages were empty.

"It's for us," Roman had said. "For us to record every little moment of the rest of our lives."

Virgil had broken down crying right then and there.

Time flew by, and it was time for the wedding. Virgil wore a white tuxedo and a floaty white veil, while Roman wore a black tuxedo. When they exchanged their vows, Patton made quite the commotion by sneezing and knocking over a vase of flowers. The reception was an absolute mess, and nothing went as planned.

All in all, it was the perfect wedding.

That night, Virgil asked Roman a question. A very important one.

"Will we be able to stay like this? Happy, together? Forever?"

Roman's response?

"I'll make sure of it."


End file.
